


Scary Love

by chloebealesnow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebealesnow/pseuds/chloebealesnow
Summary: Aubrey notices a change in her best friend, Chloe, since she met Beca. Will it turn out the way they want it to?





	Scary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a one shot but I am gonna turn this into a short fic. Starts from the middle of PP1 and will hopefully continue to the end of PP3. All from Aubrey's POV.

It was Aubrey who first noticed it, the sparkle in Chloe's eyes whenever they met Beca's, how Beca could be in the foulest of moods, yet Chloe could still bring a smile to her face. The way their gazes flitted from each other's eyes to their lips, and back again before the other could notice. The two of them were nearly inseperable nowadays, and she often found them snuggled up asleep on her and Chloe's couch, obviously having gotten bored of the movie they were watching. As much as Aubrey would hate to admit it, she didn't really despise the midget. It was clear to her, Beca had changed her best friend and she was happier than ever, almost glowing. Maybe Chloe would be the sunshine that Beca needed, and she would maybe stop walking around like there was a dark cloud hanging over her head. They were perfect for each other. She was worried for Chloe however, she always had so much love to give, and she would keep giving and giving even if she got nothing back. Eventually there would be nothing left, and it broke Aubrey's heart to see Chloe in the state she was in the last time this happened. Chloe had fallen even harder this time.

It was rehearsal time for the Bellas. The ICCA regionals were just weeks away now, and Aubrey had almost reached the end of her tether. Stacie kept adding her own personal touches to the choreography, Fat Amy refused to do her cardio, and Chloe was completely distracted. When Chloe tripped over her own shoelace during her solo, Aubrey decided it was time to take action. This was so unlike her best friend, who usually nailed all the choreography better than anybody else could.

"Regionals are in precisely twenty two days and this is the best you can do?Everybody take a 2 minute break and once you are back inside this room, I expect nothing less than perfection!" Aubrey shouted at the girls.

"Chloe, come and sit over here. I need to talk to you."

As Chloe got closer it was clear to see that something was not right. The usually bubbly, smiling redhead looked as if she hadn't slept at all, judging by the huge bags under her eyes.

"Have you left your brain in your bed or something this morning? You were all over the place!"

"Just thinking about stuff," Chloe replied very unconvincingly.

"Chlo, I have been your best friend for years now and I think you know I can tell when you're lying."

"I just have a lot of school work at the moment. That's all Bree."

Chloe stood up promptly from the chair and walked straight towards the door, where the other girls were beginning to come back in. They could only stand and watch as she opened the door, her gaze glued to the floor, and was gone.

"Rehearsals are dismissed. We are doing double hours tomorrow, to make up for the absolute trainwreck that just happened today. Be there, and please do have your heads screwed on!" Aubrey announced.

As the last of the girls left the room, Aubrey became increasingly worried about her best friend. Chloe never did this to her, she was always the one to stand by her when things were going badly. Chloe was always there for her, to pick up the pieces when it all went wrong, like last year at the finals. After Aubrey had her puke incident, all the other Bellas blamed her for their loss. Chloe was the only friend she had, rubbing her back as she sobbed, head buried in her shoulder. If Aubrey had left rehearsals so abruptly, without warning, Chloe would have come running after her. Aubrey decided to go back to their room where she would probably be, and figure out what the hell was wrong.

She tried to turn the handle on the door, but it was locked. She could hear sniffles coming from their room and she knew that it must be bad, she needed to be there for Chloe right now. Aubrey put her hand in her pocket in search of her key, only to find it empty. And so was the other pocket. She must have left it on the table at rehearsals. _Shitballs_ , she thought.

"Chlo can you let me in please? I've left my key somewhere and -"

The door opens to reveal a red-eyed Chloe, mascara smudged all round her blue eyes, which Aubrey had never seen looking as dull. A single tear began to roll down her cheek when she saw her blonde friend standing outside. Aubrey sat down onto her bed and pulled Chloe gently into a hug. She was sobbing now, her body shaking with each gasp for air. Aubrey just held her tighter and until she had let it all out.

"I-I'm a disappointment" she whispered eventually, barely audibly.

"What do you mean Chlo?"

"Even my p-parents hate me now. Everyone will hate me," she said, beginning to cry again.

"I don't hate you, what makes you say that? You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You are amazing Chloe, what's going on?"

Chloe couldn't seem to get her words out and she just kept her head buried into Aubrey's shoulder, where a wet patch was beginning to spread across her shirt. She was confused; what could Chloe's parents have done that would make her so upset?

"Just breathe, Chlo. Breathe," Aubrey whispered gently into her ear, rubbing circles around her back.

After sitting like this for what seemed like forever, Chloe eventually calmed down enough to speak.

"I came out to my parents yesterday Bree. They said I'm not any child of theirs, they said they could never love me if I was gay. It's a sin. I'm a let-down, I'm disgusting. My own family think I'm a whore and I am not allowed in the house until I'm married to a man. I hate myself, Bree! I'm like a piece of dirt to everyone who knows so far. Except you. Unless you hate me as well. I'm so sorry oh my gosh please don't hate me Bree please please -"

Aubrey stopped Chloe by pulling her close again, whispering into her ear as she broke down again in her arms.

"Shhhh, Chlo, it's okay. It's all gonna be fine. I don't hate you. Nobody who is worth keeping in your life will ever hate you. I love you for you, and nobody can ever change who you are on the inside. You're amazing and sweet and kind and beautiful and my best friend and most of all, you're Chloe. It's okay."

Chloe looked into her eyes for the first time that day and gave her a small, sad smile.

"Thank you so much Bree."

They just sat there in silence for a while. Aubrey couldn't believe the things that Chloe's parents had said to her. What kind of people would even think of doing that to their own daughter? She didn't have the strongest relationship with her own mother and father, but Aubrey could not imagine the pain that Chloe must been feeling having heard those words from them. Tears began to brim at the bottom of her eyes. She looked over towards her friend, who gazed back at her.

"Bree, please don't hate me after this."

Aubrey gave her a quizzical, slightly confused expression.

"I think I have a crush on Beca."

There it was. She had been right from the start.

"I know." replied Aubrey.

Now it was Chloe's turn to look at her, completely baffled.

"Ummm.. how?"

"I've been your friend for years Chloe, and I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Beca." she explained.

"I've had a hunch since the day you met her. But thank you for telling me that Chlo."

Chloe smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Also, I don't really hate her."

"Thanks, Bree."

Regionals went well, and the Bellas were now on their way to the finals. Aubrey was determined to make up for what happened last year, which was, as she would describe it, "tragic". She had listened to Beca's mixes (having been forced to by Chloe) and finally decided to let her take the lead, and they had an awesome mash-up prepared to help them beat the Trebles. Chloe was in charge of the choreography, which was turning out to be the most difficult, but undoubtedly the best they had done so far. They had been training so hard for so long, and it was now just five days away. Then Aubrey would graduate, leaving Chloe behind at Barden with the other Bellas since she had failed Russian Literature. It was all so close and getting very real now, which was frightening for them.

After a long day of rehearsals Chloe and Aubrey were sitting together in their room. They talked about anything and everything. They discussed their plans for after Barden, how Aubrey was going to open a retreat for groups of people to come to. She was assertive and would have no problem with shouting at people, so Chloe thought this would suit her friend rather well. Chloe didn't know what she wanted to do after graduation, but she had at least another year to think about it. She pictured a future, a little apartment in Los Angeles, where Beca wanted to go to DJ. Maybe she could be a music teacher or something. As long as she was with... her.

And then it hit Chloe. She needed to tell Beca how she felt. She was done keeping it inside now, and she was wasting time that could have been spent with her all along. But what if Beca didn't like her back? What if she's not good enough and Beca finds somebody better?

"Bree, I'm scared."

"About graduation? You've got ages yet, Chlo."

"No. I want to tell Beca how I feel about her, but what if it ruins us? What if she doesn't like me back? What if she hates me Bree?"

Aubrey didn't know what to tell Chloe. She knew how strongly her best friend felt about the girl, but she was also worried about her feelings getting hurt, and Chloe did not give up easily. She had gotten better at the whole boundaries thing however, and Beca had opened up to her more than any of the other Bellas. There seemed to be something there, but Aubrey wasn't going to be there much longer to pick up the pieces if it all went wrong. It was not an easy situation.

"Chlo, I would say to do whatever you want to do. I don't know how Beca feels but I will support you and help you whatever you decide."

Chloe decided to wait until after the finals, then she would tell Beca how she felt about her. It would stop their chances being ruined by any tension between the Bellas, after all, it was only five more days.

Aubrey had not seen this coming at all. They had won the finals, and the Bellas were now champions. She was relieved to finally have redeemed herself for last year's performance, and it was amazing to have done this all with her best friends. In other words, Aubrey had been aca-static. After they collected their massive trophy from the stage, she went to talk to Chloe. She knew that she was planning to reveal her feelings to Beca and just wanted to be there to see it happen.

"I'm scared, Bree." Chloe said to her.

"Love is a scary thing, Chlo. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but you've been wanting to do this for ages. Go for it!"

Aubrey watched as Chloe started to make her way over to Beca, who was talking to one of the Trebles, Jesse, she thought his name was. She was going to kill the little hobbit.

And time suddenly stopped, as Beca pressed her lips against the boy's.

Aubrey's blood ran cold. They had made an oath. And she had been wrong. Completely wrong about Beca.

She could almost see Chloe's fragile heart shattering to on the floor in front of her.

"Let's go," Chloe said, with tears in her eyes, her voice barely a whisper.

And Aubrey was there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
